In recent years, information processing apparatuses such as a tablet personal computer (PC) and a smart phone have come into wide use. To improve operability of such an information processing apparatus, for example, technology related to a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on a display is being developed. As the technology related to the GUI, technology for providing a GUI suitable for characteristics of a touch pad used as an operation unit, and the like are well known, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.